


Long Walk Down A Short Dirt Road

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch help a successful country singer with a dangerous stalker.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Long Walk Down A Short Dirt Road


    LONG WALK DOWN A SHORT DIRT ROAD
    
    Season 2, Episode 23
    
    Original Airdate: March 12, 1977
    
    Written by: Edward J. Lakso
    Directed by: George McCowan
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch help a successful country singer with a dangerous stalker.  
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Lynn Anderson ... Sue Ann Grainger

Joshua Bryant ... Jerry Tabor (as Josh Bryant)

Dick Haynes ... Cal Claybourne

Scatman Crothers ... Fireball

Ben Gerard ... Engineer

Jack Grinnage ... Hotel Desk Clerk

Marc Plastrik ... Technician

Walter Scott ... Redneck

Bo White ... Bellboy

Skip Young ... Bartender

(NOTE: complete song lyrics at end; song mention only in transcript)
    
    
     **Interior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club**
    
    GRAINGER: (sings) Rodeo Cowboy. (end) Thank you. That was great. Oh, wait a minute. Oh.
    
    PATRON: Yeah! Yeah!
    
    GRAINGER: Oh, please... thank you, really. You people have always been so kind to me at the Saddle-Bar. You know, I think they deserve something special. Let me sing you a new song, a brand-new song. Let's do "Wrap Your Love", okay? Listen, we haven't even really recorded this yet. We're going to record it later this week, so first time for you, okay? Okay. (sings) Wrap Your Arms All Around Your Man (con’t)
    
    STARSKY: You made it.
    
    HUTCH: You noticed.
    
    STARSKY: If it wasn't for that blond tuft of hair on top of your head, I wouldn't know it was you. What are you doing? Impersonating a tent?
    
    HUTCH: It's a serape.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: It's called a serape.
    
    STARSKY: Serape? What's that? Indian? I didn't know they allowed Indians in a hillbilly joint like this.
    
    HUTCH: It's country, Starsk, country.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you know, it's all the same. Taverns, truck stops, beer bottles, broken hearts… pure Americana.
    
    HUTCH: If you don't shut up, one of these good ol' boys is gonna do more than break your heart.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I’ll have you know if I wasn't on a case right now, I wouldn't get caught dead in a hillbilly joint like this.
    
    HUTCH: Just be sure you don't get dragged out that way.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, well, whatever.
    
    HUTCH: It's country, Starsk, country.
    
    STARSKY: Whatever.
    
    HUTCH: Shh.
    
    GRAINGER: (sings) (end)
    
    HUTCH: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!
    
    PATRON: Bravo! Bravo!
    
    PATRON: Wonderful!
    
    PATRON: Yeah!
    
    PATRON: Bravo!
    
    PATRON: Bravo! Bravo!
    
    BARTENDER: (on phone) Saddle-Bar Club.
    
    TABOR: Yeah. Let me talk to Sue Ann Grainger.
    
    BARTENDER: She just finished for the night.
    
    TABOR: This is J.C. Grainger. I've got to talk to Sue Ann. Family emergency.
    
    BARTENDER: Well... okay. I'll put you through to her dressing room. 
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Grainger’s Dressing Room**
    
    GRAINGER: (on phone) Hello?
    
    TABOR: Hello, Sue Ann.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, who are you? Why do you keep calling me?
    
    TABOR: You still haven't figured it out, Sue Ann? That doesn't please me very much,
    but then I suppose you've forgotten a lot of people since you got to be a success,
    people in places, like maybe Pittsville, North Carolina.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, uh... if you've got a problem, fellow, if you tell me who you are, maybe I can help you.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club**
    
    BARTENDER: We're closed, we're closed.
    
    STARSKY: Get in closer together. He's a tourist. Don't mind him. Come on. Get in closer together. Now, smile. Smile.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: He's on the phone.
    
    STARSKY: Huh? Oh, here.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Grainger’s Dressing Room**
    
    GRAINGER: (on phone) If you think you can scare me, man, just forget it. Just...(pause)
    
    HUTCH: Police, Ms. Grainger. Just keep him talking and tell him you'll meet him.
    
    TABOR: (on phone) Who's in there with you? Hello? (end) 
    
    GRAINER: He hung up. Did you bring these guys here, Cal?
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Yeah. I figured it was about time that screwball was put in a cage where he belongs.
    
    GRAINGER: Cal gets kind of antsy about these things sometimes, you know? I'm really sorry you went to so much trouble. I hope you weren't in the middle of doing something important like stopping organized crime or something like that.
    
    STARSKY: We did that last week.
    
    HUTCH: Miss Grainger, from what Cal's been telling us, this caller of yours might be a little dangerous.
    
    GRAINER: No. He's just a guy trying to con. You know the kind. He says if I give him $10,000, he'll stop calling me, and the way I figure it, for $10,000, I can take a little annoyance. I mean, it's not like the guy is calling me collect.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, look, you could play it safe. We could look into it. In the meantime, come to the station, sign a complaint. Just take a few minutes.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, if I filed a complaint on every guy who calls me in the dressing room, I'd be in the police station all the time, you know? Nah, I figure the guy'll just get tired after a while and give up. I sure don't see any reason to try to hurt the guy.
    
    HUTCH: Well, we don't want to hurt him either.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Now, come on, honey. Do it for both of us. Now, with their help, we could probably persuade him to stop without getting him into any big trouble. That is, if we can find him.
    
    HUTCH: It'll just take a few minutes.
    
    GRAINGER: I still think it's a big deal over nothing. Cal, if it'll make you feel any better, I… guess. Why not? Yeah?
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Okay.
    
    GRAINGER: When do we do this?
    
    HUTCH: Now's as good a time as any. We've got the car out front. 
    
    GRAINGER: Tonight?
    
    HUTCH: Sure.
    
    GRAINGER: Well, they do come prepared, don't they?
    
    STARSKY: Want me to help you?
    
    GRAINGER: But of course. Chivalry is not dead. About the sooner we get this done, I guess the sooner I can get some sleep, huh?
    
    CLAYBOURNE: That's right.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club**
    
    BARTENDER: I told you we were closed.
    
    PATRON: Come on! 
    
    BARTENDER: No. Nope.
    
    PATRON: Come on! 
    
    PATRON 2: Hey, there she is, the first little lady of country song.
    
    PATRON: Hey, Sue Ann, we paid $10 to get in here and we had lousy seats. We figure you owe us one, so break out the guitar, okay?
    
    BARTENDER: I'm sorry, Miss Grainger. I tried to get rid of them.
    
    GRAINGER: The throat's kind of gone tonight.
    
    PATRON 3: Just going to take the money and run?
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Why don't you guys go somewhere and sleep this off?
    
    PATRON 2: Why don't you shut up, old man? We ain't talking to you.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! Hey, back off, will you?
    
    PATRON 2: Hey. Stay out of this, city boy.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, look, friend, we're the law here right now, so back off unless you want to do time in the slammer. Come on.
    
    PATRON 2: Hey, come here. I'll take the blond, okay? You in this too? Huh? I'll take the blond.
    
    (Fight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Does anybody here know the words to… "My nose is in a splint, because I didn't catch the glint in the eye of the cop in the alley"?
    
    PATRON: I ain't never heard of that song.
    
    STARSKY: Well, learn it.
    
    PATRON: I don't know how to sing.
    
    STARSKY: You know how to walk?
    
    PATRON: Everybody walks.
    
    STARSKY: Show me.
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club**
    
    PATRON 2: You lousy cops. What right you got hanging around Sue Ann?
    
    HUTCH: You mess with the lady again, friend, you'll find out.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, that's terrific. You sound just like Dirty Harry.
    
    HUTCH: Dirty who?
    
    STARSKY: Harry. He's a cop over in San Francisco.
    
    HUTCH: Oh.
    
    TABOR: I warned her not to bring in the police.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: Now... now, Miss Grainger, how long have you been receiving these phone calls?
    
    GRAINGER: About a month, I guess. They started at a club in Phoenix.
    
    STARSKY: Here we are. Coffee and doughnuts.
    
    GRAINGER: Looks like we're getting some preferential treatment.
    
    DOBEY: Not at all, Miss Grainger. We treat all our suspects the same in this community.
    
    STARSKY: The man has a way with words. Like some coffee?
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah, please.
    
    STARSKY: Cream and sugar?
    
    GRAINGER: Just sugar, thanks.
    
    STARSKY: How long's this guy been following you?
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Every time we move to a new place, he's there a couple of days later… phoning up, making threats, saying he's going to kill somebody. 
    
    GRAINGER: He won't give me a name, but tonight, he did mention a place. He said something about a Pitt… Pittsville, North Carolina. Hey, why don't you guys call me Sue Ann, okay?
    
    DOBEY: It's a pleasure to meet you, Sue Ann. My wife's second cousin used to live across the street from Charlie Pride.
    
    GRAINGER: Oh, really?
    
    DOBEY: While he was at junior high school. McKinley, before McKinley became Carver. Excuse me, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Any time.
    
    HUTCH: Sue Ann, have you ever been to Pittsville?
    
    GRAINGER: It's possible. I've been picking and singing a lot of places, a long time. They all kind of look alike after a while, you know?
    
    STARSKY: $10,000. Did this guy give you any reason why you should give it to him?
     
    GRAINGER: Well, he says I owe it to him. Maybe he doesn't like my singing.
    
    HUTCH: Well, if that's true, the guy really is crazy. Here. Sign this, will you?
    Right down there.
    
    STARSKY: Here you go.
    
    GRAINGER: Thanks. You know, um... until tonight, I hadn't really thought too seriously about this. You guys don't really think this guy is dangerous, do you?
    I mean, he's not going to do anything crazy, is he?
    
    HUTCH: Well, uh... men like this usually aren't dangerous, but it doesn't hurt to check it out just in case.
    
    DOBEY: Oh, Sue Ann, I was wondering if I might have your autograph for my son. He's such a big fan.
    
    GRAINGER: Sure.
    
    STARSKY: Sure.
    
    GRAINGER: What's his name? 
    
    DOBEY: Just put it to Harold C.
    
    GRAINGER: To Harold. Sure. 
    
    STARSKY: Harold? I thought your son's name was...
    
    DOBEY: Uh, Starsky, just mind your business, huh?
    
    DOBEY: Harold C. Will do just fine.
    
    GRAINGER: Okay.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Alley**
    
    TABOR: How are you doing? No, thank you. You go ahead. Drink up, old man. Looks better that way. Nobody gives a damn for anybody except number one. It's a tired old circus, and the music in the merry-go-round's all out of tune. I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give you a purpose, a reason for living, a reason for dying. Sweet music, old man. (
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Hotel Adams**
    
    HOTEL CLERK: (on phone) Yes?
    
    TABOR: Give me Quincy 9-6-4-1-5.
    
    GRAINGER: Hello?
    
    TABOR: I killed an old man in an alley this morning, Sue Ann.
    
    GRAINGER: You what?
    
    TABOR: I said, I killed an old man, and it's your fault. I told you not to call the police. Now, I want you to get $10,000 in cash. Put it in a paper bag. The tennis courts three blocks north of your hotel. There's an orange trash receptacle on the corner. At 2:00, put the paper bag of money in it, then walk away.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, listen, uh… you've got to be nuts.
    
    TABOR: You just do what I'm telling you, and no police this time or somebody else
    is going to get killed.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, wait a- (end) (on phone) Hello. Give me the police. Yeah, it's an emergency.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Grainger’s Hotel Room**
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Hey, good afternoon.
    
    HUTCH: Cal.
    
    STARSKY: Good afternoon. 
    
    HUTCH: Sue Ann.
    
    STARSKY: Sue Ann. How's the country warbler?
    
    GRAINGER: Oh, okay. Well?
    
    HUTCH: Well, uh… they found an old derelict shot to death this morning in a downtown alley.
    
    GRAINGER: Oh, my God.
    
    STARSKY: Sue Ann, it was on radio and television. He could have just heard it.
    
    GRAINGER: Uh-uh. No. He told me he did it. He admitted it to me.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, psychos read something in the newspaper, they see it on television, they hear it on the radio, and they take credit for it.
    
    HUTCH: Sue Ann, the best way to learn the truth is to find the man.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, I don't even want to try to find him. I just want to take the money to that park and give it to him and maybe that'll be the end of it.
    
    STARSKY: That won't be the end of it. You pay now, and you'll keep on paying.
    
    HUTCH: Well, maybe there's another way to go. At least you could let us help you set up the payment, then we can move on the man.
    
    GRAINGER: He said no police, man. What... What if somebody got hurt? What if something went wrong? I don't want to kill anybody else.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Sue Ann, you didn't kill anybody.
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah, well, maybe not, but I… I feel like I did. There was a time a few years ago when $10,000 would have meant everything to me. You know. You remember.
    But, uh… but I can afford it. I've been down, almost as low as this guy. I understand him. I know how he feels. Maybe if I give him the $10,000, it'll kind of even things out for me, you know? I mean, maybe I do kind of owe it.
    
    HUTCH: Well, first you owe it to yourself. Now, if you want to do the man some good, why don't you let us take him into custody? We've got experts who can deal with people like that.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: He's right. You know it.
    
    GRAINGER: Well, you won't hurt him?
    
    HUTCH: Well, we'll sure try not to. That you can count on.
    
    STARSKY: Might give him a bloody nose.
    
    GRAINGER: Okay. Yeah.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Tennis Courts**
    
    HUTCH I'll get it.
    
    TABOR: I warned her!
    
    (Chase ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. You?
    
    STARSKY: Fine. How did he know?
    
    HUTCH: You got me.
    
    STARSKY: Well, maybe he had an aversion to blue and yellow.
    
    HUTCH: It's gold.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Recording Studio**
    
    HARRY: Okay, that was a good one. I think that ought to do it.
    
    GAINGER: Yeah. Hey, thanks, Harry. Let me hear it back, okay?
    
    BAND MEMBER: Is that it, Sue Ann?
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah. You guys go ahead. Go eat or something. I'll catch you at 12. Eat a hamburger for me.
    
    BAND MEMBER: Sure. Maybe we'll bring you one later.
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah, okay. Hey, that guitar is...
    
    BANG MEMBER: See you later, Sue Ann.
    
    HARRY: Okay, Sue Ann?
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah. Any time.
    
    HARRY: One, two, three, four.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, what's wrong, Harry?
    
    TABOR: You know what's wrong, Sue Ann? You sing so well, like you really care about people, but you don't. It's another lie. You can't be trusted. You don't care. I told you not to bring the police into it.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, I didn't want to, man. I really...
    
    TABOR: You didn't want to? What d'ya mean you didn't want to? They were there. 
    
    GRAINGER: I thought I was doing the right thing.
    
    TABOR: Killing me? Is that what you think's right? Is that what you mean?
    
    GRAINGER: No. You don't understand. 
    
    TABOR: You don't even remember me, but you want me dead.  You don't remember me, do you? How many people have you used and forgotten, Sue Ann? How many, Sue Ann? How many?! You made a promise. You broke that promise. You told those cops to kill me! I'm coming to punish you for that. You hear me? I'm going to punish you again. You get that money back. You put it in your purse. The next time you hear from me, you be ready to give it to me. You be ready for sure… and no cops! No nobody.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    GRAINGER: I shouldn't have let you try it. I was afraid something like this was going to go wrong.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Look, honey, they were playing it the only way they could.
    
    GRAINGER: I know, Cal. I'm not blaming anybody, except maybe me.
    
    HUTCH: Wait… Wait a minute. Sue Ann, you're the victim here, and don't forget that.
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah… Yeah, well, victims got rights too. From now on, I'm going to handle this myself… Not- I know you're just doing your job. You're doing the best you can, but I've got to keep you out of it. I just don't want to let anybody else get hurt just because I'm trying to save 10,000 bucks. Now, this guy said… he said that I don't care about people. Maybe if I can convince him he's wrong, he'll stop. He's not going to stop as long as you guys are in this, so… just stay out of it, okay? Please… Just stay out of it.
    
    STARSKY: Sue Ann… 
    
    CLAYBOURNE: I'll try to talk to her.
    
    STARSKY: Cal.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: We have to stay on this thing now.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: I know.
    
    DOBEY: I must admit, I don't understand it myself.
    
    HUTCH: She's a little girl. She feels guilty about the fact that she's happier than anybody else.
    
    STARSKY: You know, something about this whole thing is troubling me. In that recording studio, to do what he did, that guy had to know something about that engineer's board. I mean, that's a complicated item.
    
    DOBEY: So?
    
    STARSKY: So that means that we know at least three things about him. We know that he knows something about recording studios,we know that something's wrong with his voice, and we know he's from Pittsville, South Carolina.
    
    HUTCH: North Carolina.
    
    STARSKY: North Carolina.
    
    DOBEY: So?
    
    STARSKY: So maybe the local police there might know something about him.
    
    DOBEY: Get on that.
    
    STARSKY: Good.
    
    DOBEY: I want you to get the local sheriff in- 
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Emerson Park**
    
    TABOR: Sir!
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club**
    
    GRAINGER: (sings) I’ve Never Loved Anyone More 
    
    STARSKY: Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing yet.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Hotel Adams**
    
    RADIO ANNOUNCER: (on radio) That's Miss Sue Ann Grainger, live, here at the Saddle-Bar-
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Grainger’s Dressing Room**
    
    GRAINGER: Anything? 
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Nothing. Oh…
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Police Surveillance Van**
    
    TECHNICIAN: It's ringing.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Grainger’s Dressing Room**
    
    GRAINGER: (on phone) Hello?
    
    TABOR: Sue Ann, I've got an ID card in my hand. Mr. John Callum.
    
    STARSKY: (in van) Hutch, he's on.
    
    TABOR: I took it out of his wallet a little while ago, right after we killed him.
    
    GRAINGER: We? What do you mean "we"?
    
    TABOR: I told you, you had to be punished. Your latest victim is lying by the fountain in Emerson Park. Now maybe you'll believe me, and if you don't tell the police to stay away, there'll be somebody else. Now, keep that money in your purse.
    You'll be hearing from me.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, listen- (end) 
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Police Surveillance Van**
    
    TECHNICIAN: He didn't stay on long enough.
    
    STARSKY: Look, you see that Miss Grainger gets back to her hotel. Stay with her till you're relieved.
    
    TECHNICIAN: Yes, Sir.
    
    HUTCH: What? Where are we going?
    
    STARSKY: Fountain at Emerson Park.
    
    HUTCH: What for?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing, I hope.
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Emerson Park**
    
    starsky: Driver's license says John Callum.
    
    Hutch: How are we going to tell Sue Ann this time, huh?
    
    Starsky: Gently.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: Jerry Tabor, Pittsville, North Carolina.
    
    HUTCH: Is that the guy we chased in the park?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. I think so.
    
    DOBEY: Sheriff says he owned the only radio station in town. Always drinking, getting into fights. Finally got stabbed in the throat.
    
    STARSKY: His voice.
    
    DOBEY: Right. When I mentioned his voice, Sheriff put it together right away.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but what's the connection to Sue Ann?
    
    DOBEY: He doesn't know of any.
    
    HUTCH: Are you having any copies of those made?
    
    DOBEY: Yeah. They'll be ready in a half-hour.
    
    STARSKY: And how many men can we spare?
    
    DOBEY: Maybe six besides yourselves.
    
    HUTCH: For the whole city?
    
    DOBEY: I know that's not many. It's better than none at all.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Grainger’s Hotel Room**
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Hello?
    
    BELLHOP: This was dropped off for Miss Grainger.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Just a moment. Thank you.
    
    BELLHOP: Thank you, sir.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: What is it?
    
    GRAINGER: Oh, it's nothing. Listen, Cal, I'm not really hungry. You go ahead and have breakfast without me, huh. I think I'm just gonna do some shopping.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: It's from him, isn't it?
    
    GRAINGER: Just have your breakfast, Cal.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Now, come on, Sue Ann. You can't be doing this. You know that.
    
    GRAINGER: Two people have already been killed, Cal. Somebody's gotta do something.
    
    CLAYBOURNE: Sue Ann, he'll kill you.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Empty Lot**
    
    HUGGY: Okay, Fireball, just for me. Strike! Ho. Strike!
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Fireball, what's happening?
    
    HUTCH: How you doing, Fireball?
    
    FIREBALL: Oh, hiya, fellas. I haven't seen you around for quite a while.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that’s true, but we've been reading about you in the paper, and you're doing just fine.
    
    HUGGY: Huggy, call. What you got?
    
    HUGGY: We got three balls and two strikes and maybe the whole ball game. Fireball here thinks he saw the cat you're looking for.
    
    STARSKY: You've seen this guy, Fireball?
    
    FIREBALL: Yeah.
    
    Where?
    
    FIREBALL: Listen, brother, I ain't got no time to be talking because I got a Mantle on and I'm facing Maris with the long count.
    
    HUTCH: Well, look, Fireball, I'm gonna keep a close eye on Mantle. He's on 2nd. He's not moving a muscle.
    
    FIREBALL: Look, you need some eyeglasses.
    
    HUTCH: Why's that?
    
    FIREBALL: Because he's already stole 3rd.
    
    STARSKY: Mantle?
    
    FIREBALL: Yeah.
    
    STARSLU” He ain't never been that fast.
    
    HUTCH: Look, look, I'm gonna keep an eye on Mantle on 3rd. Tell us when you saw this guy.
    
    FIREBALL: I saw him this morning.
    
    STARSKY: Where?
    
    FIREBALL: Coming out the hotel down there.
    
    STARSKY: You sure?
    
    FIREBALL: Look, Starsky, with these eyes of mine, you ever known me to be wrong? What I mean is, who sees things like I see things?
    
    HUTCH: Nobody, Fireball... nobody. Watch your man on 3rd. He's gonna steal home.
    
    FIREBALL: Never happen. All right, Huggy. 
    
    HUGGY: Let's get this game over. Oh, yeah! Strike three. Game. Had a great game, Fireball.
    
    FIREBALL: Sorry, Mick.
    
    STARSKY: That was a ball! 
    
    HUTCH: That was a strike.
    
    STARSKY: It was a ball. You're blind, ump.
    
    DOBEY: Zebra 3, Zebra 3, come in, please.
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Just heard from Cal. Sue Ann got another phone call from Jerry Tabor. She's gone off to meet him, only he doesn't know where.
    
    STARSKY: Maybe with a little luck we just found out.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Hotel Adams**
    
    HUTCH: Seen this man? 
    
    STARSKY: Wears old work clothes, jeans, boots.
    
    DESK CLERK: Yeah. He's the guy in 311, but he went out.
    
    HUTCH: When was that?
    
    DESK CLERK: Oh, about 20 minutes ago.
    
    STARSKY: He have a car?
    
    DESK CLERK: No. He had me dial him a cab.
    
    HUTCH: You have a list of any other calls he made?
    
    DESK CLERK: Sure. We have to, for charges.
    
    STARSKY: Which cab company did you call for him?
    
    DESK CLERK: Imperial.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Warehouse**
    
    GRAINGER: Hello? Hello? Is anybody here? Please. Hello? Hello? Hey, is... is anybody here?
    
    TABOR: Hello, Sue Ann.
    
    GRAINGER: I brought the money.
    
    TABOR: Come here. Come closer. You still don't remember me?
    
    GRAINGER: You do look kind of familiar.
    
    TABOR: You're lying.
    
    GRAINGER: No, really…
    
    TABOR: Stop it!
    
    GRAINGER: Listen, I brought the money. I... I got it right here. 
    
    TABOR: You remember Pittsville?
    
    GRANGER: I think I was there.
    
    TABOR: You think. I'll tell you, you were. I had a little one-man radio station.
    You brought me your first record. I played it all the time. I helped you.
    
    GRAINGER: Yeah. Yeah, I think I do remember. Uh… About four years ago? Here, just take the money.
    
    TABOR: I played that record all the time at the station, at Tommy's.
    
    GRAINGER: Tommy's?
    
    TABOR: Tommy's Tavern. I put a lot of money in that old jukebox. Always your  record. One guy got mad about it. We got into a fight. He pulled a knife on me.
    I was gonna be a singer too. You were gonna help me. I got this because I was loyal to you.
    
    GRAINGER: Your voice?
    
    TABOR: Yeah. I lost my voice because of you… and so I lost my station too. People said I sounded ugly. I lost all of it, all of it, because of you.
    
    GRAINGER: Hey, I'm sorry. I-
    
    TABOR: Sorry?! All of a sudden, you're sorry? No, no. To be sorry, to hurt… takes time. I've had a lot of that. 
    
    GRAINGER: Here. Here's $10,000. It's just what you asked for. It's all in cash. You're not gonna believe me, I guess, but… the money really doesn't mean anything to me. I really hope it helps you. Okay?
    
    TABOR: Where are you going?
    
    GRAINGER: Back to the hotel.
    
    TABOR: I can't let you do that.
    
    GRAINGER: But I gave you the money. I gave you everything.
    
    TABOR: But you know who I am. You'll tell the police.
    
    GRAINGER: No, I won't. I promise. No, this is between you and me. What...
    
    TABOR: Sit down! If you'd paid in the beginning, if you hadn't made us kill those two people, I maybe wouldn't have to do this. But you're just like everybody else.
    You don't care. You use people, then forget 'em! I'II... kill... her. Get back! I'll kill her. Throw down your guns and get outside. Step outside. Go on! Outside! Is that your car? Bring it here. Quick. Always comes down to this. Liars, cheats...
    users, takers. One way or another, it always comes to that.
    
    HUTCH: You listen to me. She didn't know that we were coming. She wanted us out of it, right from the start. So there's no point hurting her. You understand me? You understand me?
    
    TABOR: Get back.
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    TABOR: Those two men… We all killed them. You know that, don't you? We're all responsible. We all killed them.
    
    STARSKY: You're wrong, Jerry. You're a sick man. You're responsible, and nobody else. So don't try to hang it on us. You're gonna handle this one all by yourself.
    
    
    Interior – Night – Saddle-Bar Club
    
    GRAINGER: (sings) Cry. (end)
    
    STARSKY: Whoowhoowhoowhoo. 
    
    GRAINGER: Thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, you're next. You ready? Huh? 
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: What's the matter?
    
    HUTCH: Nothing.
    
    STARSKY: You nervous?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    STARSKY: You ought to be.
    
    GRAINGER: Let me do a kind of a special thing for you tonight, while I kind of catch myself, okay? We have a special guest, a special treat for you tonight. 
    Let me make him welcome. He's gonna sing a special song for you. He's called The Singing Policeman.
    
    STARSKY: The Blond Blintz!
    
    HUTCH: Shut up!
    
    GRAINGER: Also known as "The Blond Blintz"? Okay. Would you make welcome, please, Mr. Ken Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, let's hear it. Let's hear it! Come on, come on, come on.
    
    HUTCH: Didn't you hear what I told you?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: To sit still and listen.
    
    STARSKY: Hey...
    
    GRAINGER: Make him get up here. Come on, give him a hand.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you. Thank you, Sue Ann. Good evening, la… Uh, good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to, ah… I'd like to sing for you, uh… "Lovin' Arms". I'd like to sing…
    
    PATRON: It had better be good, copper.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! Go right ahead, kid. You weren't the hit at three police barbecues
    for nothing. Lay it on them.
    
    HUTCH: Sit down and... Shut up! Shh. (sings) Lovin’ Arms. (con’t)
    
    GRAINGER: (indecipherable) (sings) Lovin’ Arms. 
    
    STARSKY: (sings along) 
    
    GRAINER: Good. 
    
    HUTCH: Uh, uh… Is it the chorus? Okay? (sings) 
    
    STARSKY: (sings) That I can. I... gotta put a dime in the meter.
    
    HUTCH: Hey!
    
    END
    
    
    
    SONGS: 
    
    **Cry** by Churchill Kohlman 
    Sung by Lynn Anderson
    

If your sweetheart sends a letter of goodbye.  
It's no secret, you'll feel better if you cry.  
When waking from a bad dream,

  
Don't you sometimes think it's real?  
But it's only false emotions that you feel.  
  
If your heartache seems to hang around too long.  
And your blues keep getting bluer with each song.  
You remember sunshine can be found,  
  
Behind a cloudy sky.  
So let your hair down and go on and cry.  
  
If your heartache seems to hang around too long.  
And your blues keep getting bluer with each song.  
You remember sunshine can be found,  
  
Behind a cloudy sky.  
So let your hair down and go on and cry.  
  
Cry.

  
Let your hair down and go on and cry.

##  **I** **'ve Never Loved Anyone More** by Lynn Hargrove and Michael Nesmith

##  Sung by Lynn Anderson

Seems that I don't think about you too much  
And I'm not too sure why I thought of you now  
Time has a way of numbing the touch but I still recall when you left me  
Just how much it hurts me to stand there just watching you leave  
I couldn't believe it was true  
After moments we shared and the souls that we bared I've never loved anyone more

But like I said I don't think of you much  
There's someone beside me who helps me forget  
He's shown me how not to think of you now but when I remember you I don't regret  
That we couldn't hold on to the dreams that we shared  
The dreams that were there to believe in  
And for all of the pain I would love you again I've never loved anyone more  
And for all of the pain I would love you again I've never loved anyone more
    
    
    **Loving Arms** by Tom Jans
    
    Sung by David Soul and Lynn Anderson
    
    If you could see me now  
    
    The one who said that he'd rather roam  
    
    The one who said he'd rather be alone  
    
    If you could only see me now  
    
      
    
    If you could hold me now  
    
    Just for a moment if I could really make you mine  
    
    Just for a while turn back the hands of time  
    
    If I could only hold you now  
    
      
    
    But I've been too long in the wind too long in the rain  
    
    Taking any comforts that I can  
    
    Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains  
    
    Laying in your lovin' arms again  
    
      
    
    If you could hear me now  
    
    Singing somewhere through the lonely night  
    
    Dreaming of the arms that held me tight  
    
    If you could only hear me now  
    
      
    
    But I've been too long in the wind too long in the rain  
    
    Taking any comforts that I can  
    
    Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains  
    
    Laying in your lovin' arms again  
    
      
    
    I can almost feel your lovin' arms again…
    
    **Rodeo Cowboy** by Glenn Sutton
    
    Sung by Lynn Anderson
    
    I meet him in Wyoming at the Cheyenne rodeo  
    
    Just a kid in pigtails and thirteen at the time  
    
    I remember how I cheered the day he rode a horse called Midnight  
    
    And I vowed that someday that cowboy would be mine  
    
      
    
    Followed him to Denver where we became good friends  
    
    We'd sit around the chutes and talk while he was killin' time  
    
    He'd laugh and tell me stories but he never mentioned stayin'  
    
    For the next town and the rodeo were always on his mind  
    
      
    
    He's a rodeo cowboy, he follows the circuit  
    
    Where top money's paid that's where he'll be found  
    
    The only thing he owns is a horse and silver saddle  
    
    Rodeo cowboy he'll never settle down  
    
      
    
    In Salt Lake City, Utah he told me that he loved me  
    
    But still I knew he wasn't born to be the settling kind  
    
    For with tomorrow's sun he'd pack up his ol' trailer  
    
    And leave all thoughts of me and love a hundred miles behind  
    
      
    
    The last time that I saw him was in Amarillo, Texas  
    
    I'm still in love with him although he can't be mine  
    
    But I'll always keep the shiny silver buckle that he gave me  
    
    Reads: "All Around Cowboy of 1969"  
    
      
    
    He's a rodeo cowboy, he follows the circuit  
    
    Where top money's paid that's where he'll be found  
    
    The only thing he owns is a horse and silver saddle  
    
    Rodeo cowboy he'll never settle down 
    
    **Wrap Your Arms All Around Your Man** by John Cunningham
    
    Sung by Lynn Anderson
    
    Hey don't you know 
    This old world 
    It can go up and down 
    That I found
    Life keeps a-turning
    
    He is the fire
    That fills my desire 
    And warms up my name 
    On the flame 
    That keeps a burning
    
    It’s a fact that it’s all the truth
    Give someone your love 
    And it come back to you
    
    Wrap your love 
    All around your man
    Give your all 
    When the sun goes 
    Down to your man. 
    
    He’s looking for a sweet surrender 
    A woman in his arms warm and tender
    
    Wrap your love 
    All around your man
    
    Now every day  
    You can hear someone say
    What they have’s gone bad
    And the feeling is dying
    
    You know you can save
    What is slipping away
    All that you've got to do
    Is never stop trying
    
    You can make something old
    Something new
    By giving him something
    To hold onto
    
    Wrap your love
    All around your man
    
    Give your all
    When the sun goes down
    To your man
    
    Show him you can be a lover
    And he'll show you
    That he'll never need no other
    
    Wrap your love
    All around your man
    
    Wrap your love
    All around your man 
    
    
    


End file.
